


Sacrifice

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 04, Tragic Romance, True Love, so much character deaths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Une fusillade éclate : hurlements, explosions et cadavres qui parsèment le sol. Oswald Cobblepot se trouve au milieu et se fraye tant bien que mal un chemin vers la sortie, le Riddler sur ses talons.Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit touché par une balle en pleine poitrine.





	Sacrifice

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Oswald se trouve au milieu d'une fusillade, et il n'a pas peur. Il tient une mitraillette maladroitement, certes, mais sait s'en servir efficacement. Il y a des explosions, du feu, le caquètement suraigu de Jérôme, des plantes sortant du sol et des rayons gelant.  
Ed a l'air perdu et le suit comme une ombre falote. Oswald essaye de ne pas s'en réjouir mais une part de lui ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, en dépit de l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.  
Le Riddler est un fin stratège, mais dès lors qu'il se retrouve plongé dans l'action, il perd tous ses moyens, et Oswald retrouve le doux Ed de son souvenir, celui qui annonçait tout fier avoir réussi à poignarder un homme en pleine rue sans se faire prendre.  
La main du Pingouin autour de son arme ne tremblait pas. Elle était peut-être lourde et malcommode, toutefois il savait s'en servir, creusant un chemin de cadavres vers une ruelle où ils pourraient s'enfuir – à la finale, c'était chacun pour soi.  
Du moins ça l'aurait été si Ed ne le suivait pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas pour le moment, ils pourraient régler leurs comptes plus tard.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à atteindre leur échappatoire, Oswald vit une silhouette rigide se dresser en brandissant une arme. Il se figea, reconnaissant cette posture entre mille, ce visage qu'il avait trop admiré et détesté.  
\- Nygma !, rugit Gordon.  
La mort de Lee l'avait ravagé. L'abus d'alcool et le manque de sommeil avaient drastiquement changé sa physionomie. Ses traits étaient creusés, ses yeux vitreux, soulignés par d'énormes cernes, et sa barbe de trois jours, son costume froissés, ses cheveux graisseux, laissaient à désirer. Il devait s'y prendre à deux mains pour tenir son flingue tant ses mains tremblaient.  
Ce n'était pas sur Oswald que Jim pointait son canon, et pourtant le corps du Pingouin se précipita dans sa ligne de mire au moment où il appuyait sur la détente. Une explosion trop proche envoya une vague de chaleur sur eux, les renversant comme des quilles et noyant la détonation. La main d'Oswald s'agrippa à Ed comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie, le tirant en rampant pour s'éloigner de la furie qui faisait encore rage, l'éloigner de Jim Gordon, en dépit de la douleur irradiant dans son torse.  
« Os-Oswald », gémit Ed « tu saignes. ».  
Les doigts du Pingouin n'arrivaient pas à stopper le flot de sang qui s'échappait de ses veines pour souiller la fourrure de son manteau. Il serra les dents et franchit le coin de la ruelle. Il s'effondra contre le mur dans un geignement. Les mains d'Ed écartèrent ses vêtements pour examiner sa blessure.  
\- Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.  
\- Tu sais que ça ne servirait à rien, hoqueta Oswald, le visage livide et couvert de sueur.  
Il avait mal et c'était inutile d'essayer de le cacher. Le tir de Gordon l'avait atteint tout près du cœur. Il savait que c'était fini, et il ressentait une sorte de soulagement à l'idée qu'enfin, il n'y aurait pas de souffrance supplémentaire après cela.  
Les traits tordus du Riddler envahirent son champ de vision. Comme s'il était encore furieux contre lui en dépit de son geste héroïque pour le sauver.  
\- Tu ne peux pas mourir !, gronda-t-il. Tu ne peux pas !  
\- Je vais me passer de ton autorisation, siffla Oswald, le souffle de plus en plus rauque.  
Soudain Ed l'agrippa par les épaules, le secouant sans se soucier d'accélérer l'hémorragie qui le vidait de son énergie :  
\- Non ! Non ! Je t'interdis de...  
\- Ed...EDWARD !  
La voix d'Oswald était rocailleuse. Il réunit ses dernières forces pour lui toucher la joue, le calmant instantannément. Il laissa alors sa main trop lourde retomber sur le béton glacé. Tout son corps lui semblait refroidir à mesure que la vie le quittait.  
\- Tu dois courir sans te retourner. Tu dois t'échapper.  
\- Je ne partirais pas sans toi !  
Les lèvres d'Oswald s'étirèrent en un faible sourire, triste et dépourvu d'humour.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule...  
\- NON !  
Le cri d'Ed fit tressaillir Oswald qui commençait à s'endormir. Il écarquilla les yeux, la vision emplit par ce visage aimé à en perdre la raison, ces orbites sombres où se dissimulaient mille émotions secrètes et les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.  
\- Je te demande pardon...pour tout ce que j'ai fait, souffla Oswald dans un élan de lucidité. J'ai tout gâché.  
\- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de...  
\- J'aurais dû faire mieux. Si j'avais su comment faire...Ed, je n'ai aimé que toi. Je n'ai pas pu...te montrer...combien je tenais à toi. Il n'y a rien que je n'aurais donné pour...rester à tes côtés.  
Alors qu'il allait l'interrompre, Ed ferma brusquement la bouche, ses joues rougissant brusquement, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent, que son front se plissent. Les mèches de ses cheveux qui rebiquaient retombaient tristement sur ses lunettes pourtant à aucun moment il ne fit mine de les écarter. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembloter et il les mordit avant d'éclater en sanglots hachés, retenus, douloureux. Il se blottit contre lui délicatement, comme par peur de le briser dans ces derniers instants. Sa chaleur était comme un baume et Oswald ne sentait presque plus la douleur.  
\- Tu es le seul et unique, Oswald. Pour toujours.  
Le Pingouin entendit la voix basse d'Ed dans son oreille, il l'entendit pleurer contre son épaule alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Peu à peu, il perdit toute sensation, toute émotion, hormis un contentement bienheureux.  
Puis sa pensée s'arrêta comme le filament d'une ampoule qui claque.


End file.
